Oklahomaball
Oklahomaball : ᎣᎦᎳᎰᎹ|personality = Either a hick or a Native American (or both). Conservative, Chuck Norris fan, and Stephen Hillenburg fan|gender = Male|language = English and Cherokee ( Cherokeeball)|type = Stateball|affiliation = USAball|image = RKbR1DL.png|caption = Native 'Murica|enemies = Texasball (BTW I am more conservative than you... Cowboy) , Aliens, Black people |friends = Louisianaball, Arkansasball, Virginiaball, Utahball, Cherokeeball and all other 3balls|capital = OKC|religion = Christianity (mostly Protestant)|likes = 3ball, BBQ, Chuck Norris, Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P.), SpongeBob|hates = Rival football teams, tornadoes, Gun control, Great Depressions, dust bowls, city slickers, immigrants because since the Mayflower they only bring problems to us 3balls|founded = November 16, 1907 (became a stateball)|predecessor = Indian Territoryball, Oklahoma Territoryball|status = Alive (for now), but Spongebob’s god isn’t|food = BBQ, Pork, Ribs (McRibs my fave)|intospace = Yes (his dad can), but the god of Spongebob can into sea.|bork = BBQ BBQ}}Oklahomaball is the 46th state of ᎠᎺᏰᏟball (USAball in Cherokee language). He's your typical redneck cattle rancher, but he can be also a Native American. He is occasionaly depicted as wearing a ball cap with one of the major Oklahoma colleges on it (it depends on which college has the most likes on Faceblock, currently OU). The sole reason why he doesn't commit suicide is because he'll miss an OU/Texas game. Chuck Norris and Stephen Hillenburg was born here. History Oklahoma's clay was mostly inhabited by Osages and other Native American tribes until 1834, when USAball started giving him eastern tribes that, in his eyes, were taking up space. Those tribes, mainly Cherokeeball, Chickasaw, Choctaw, Muscogee (Creek), and Seminole, gave Oklahoma government and monies, until USA started letting settlers live there in 1889. In 1907, Oklahoma became an official stateball. In the 1930's, during the Dust Bowl, all of his crops died and turned to dust. At first, he emmigrated to Californiaball's clay for help, but later decided to go back. Since then, he has invented the electric guitar, the space suit, parking meter, and a bunch of other stuff! He has two ghost towns named Picher and Cardin in Ottawa County, both towns along with Trecce in Kansasball have suffered from lead poisoning after residents went on the large chat piles, and the water getting contaminated with lead since the lead and zinc mines near by shut down in the 60's, the Picher - Cardin area is part of the Tar Creek Superfund Site and is planned to be cleaned in the future. Relations * USAball - My dad. * Texasball - My Boomers will always squash you! It's a slobber-knocker whenever our rival football teams face off. Boomer Sooner! However, since you cannot into gambling, I get a lot of my gambling revenues from you. * Kansasball - Only state more boring than me by jiminy! also a tornado hotspot state. * OhioRawr - Only state with more astronauts than me. * Nebraskaball - Like Kansas, but more far north, hit hard by tornadoes too. Gallery qY2FAni.jpg Reddit_greenble10_Slight_Miscommunication.png Reddit_legitprivilege_Provinces_Rights.png Oklahoma ball.jpg oklahoma.png zh:俄克拉荷馬球 Category:Stateballs Category:USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Oil Category:North America Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:ISIS Removers Category:Poor Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:America Category:Oklahomaball